Love Song
by Fluteprince
Summary: Roxas has just joined the organization and has a big secret. He sells his body for money! It won't be a secret much longer... RoxasXDemyx...
1. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts~**

**Title: Love Song**

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

**Pairing in this story: RoxasXDemyx, RoxasXAxel, RoxasXZexion, and a little RoxasXSaix **

**The Truth**

I didn't like my job, but it paid well. I wouldn't say that I didn't enjoy it, but the thought of what I did was digusting. In some ways, I did like it, but it only depended on who was paying me.

I stood up, looking around the umfimilair was neatly organized, no mess anywhere, except the pile of clothes that laid on the end of his bed.

I tip-toed to the bed, picking up my clothes. I slipped on my boxers and pants as quietly as I could manage. I picked up my shirt and my organization coat and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Came the tired voice of my "empolyer" of the night. I glanced back as he sat on the bed, pulling his hands through his long, blue hair.

"I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here when you get up." I said shyly, looking into the older boy's eyes.

"You can sleep here. If you wanted to, I mean." He said, his golden eyes glinted with hope.

"I'd rather not. You're my teacher. My master. How would it look to the others if we _both_ walked out of _your_ room?" I whispered, pulling on my tee.

"That is true." he was awfully calm, it was almost scary.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my bedroom before the others wake." I said, pulling the black organization robe over my shirt.

I stalked over to the door, still tip toeing. I sighed, opening the door slightly. There was no one in sight.

I started to leave, but the blue haired boy caught my shoulder. I stood outside his room as he reached for someing inside his pants pocket.

"I haven't paid you for last night." He explained, his tawny eyes burned in the dim lighting of the castle's hallway.

He handed me a wad of bills. I smiled slightly, just wanting to leave.

"Roxas? Can I buy you for tonight?" He asked, smiling a sweet smile. I felt bad that it really meant nothing to me.

"Yeah, sure. Please don't tell anyone about this. This is my first day in organization and I don't want to ruin any chances I have here." I looked down, remember what had happened today.

_ I stood in the circle room. Chairs were set along the wall, but they were uneven. My hood was pulled over my head as I looked at the beckoning faces. The red haired one stared at me, probally wondering why I was chosen to be in the organization..._

"Don't worry, this never leaves us. Not even Master Xemnas will know." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He knows. How do you think I got into the organization?" I laughed a little.

"Really? I can not believe that Master Xemnas would ever do such a thing." He looked really shocked.

"Well, believe it. Anyway, I have to get going."

"Okay," He said, leaning down to kiss me.

His kiss was a little more slobberly than I wanted, but it was still a beautiful kiss.I smiled and started to walked down the hall as soon as Saix's door clicked shut.

My pace was slow, but it sped as I heard foot steps behind me. I was taking as big of steps as i could manage, but it did me no good. I felt a hand jerk me back toward it's owner.

"Let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

The hand spun me around to face my captor. It was the tall red head with the spiky hair. His cerulean eyes, filled with curiousity.

"Relax, dude. I just wanna ask you a few questions, Rockstar."

"My name is not _Rockstar_. It's Roxas."

"Close enough. Can we talk in my room?" He said, pointing to a room just a little futher down the hall.

I nodded and followed him, careful not to let him hear me swearing under my breath...

* * *

"What was that kiss with Saix all about?" The older teen demanded.

"I find him very attractive. I like him. And what are you doing? You have no right to question my sexuality!" I countered.

"You're right. I don't, but I still can." he said, leaning against his door, blocking the one and only exit in this room.

"Just let me out of here!" I would never stand for this.

"Tell me about the kiss. And why he handed you money." The redhead was cool and collected. I knew there was no way out of this, unless I told him the truth.

"Fine," I started, "I sell my body to people. Sex for money."

I sighed. He laughed, but I looked down. He soon realized that I wasn't kidding.

"Really? That's awesome! I have to tell the guys!"

"You will do no such thing! I'm not proud of what I do, but I need the money."

"Can I at least tell some one? Look, no one here has sex. The only girl, Larxene, doesn't like guys. So, we don't care if it's a guy. We'll still have sex, but no one here has the courage. We've know eachother to long."

"Fine, but who are you going to tell?" I really wanted to know. I couldn't let this get to everyone.

"Just Zexion. He'd never tell. I know he wouldn't." He smiled.

"Fine, but I want to know one thing."

"And what would that be, Rockstar?"

"Don't call me that! Can I get out of here now?" I asked him. he moved from the door, waving me on. I started to leave, but I needed to know one more thing.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone else." I said, without looking at him.

"I promise."

I walked out the door and headed toward my room. I stopped when I heard his voice.

"See you later, Rockstar!"

I sighed and entered my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid down. I was starting to not like it here.


	2. Rockstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...( Demyx: What a messed up world it would be if you did.) ( Me: Thanks!)**

**Title: Love Song**

**Chapter 2: Rockstar**

I checked the alarm clock. _5:47 a.m._ There was time to sleep before classes started. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had drifted into sleep.

_I looked out my bedroom window. I had to get out of the castle._

_I rushed through the twisting staircases, moving swiftly. I destroyed the lesser nobodies that got in my way. _I have to get out, I have to get out,_ I thought._

_I came to a large open room. One I hadn't seen, or if I had, I never noticed._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Saix's voice was powerful, angry. He lugned toward me, trying to hit me with his Claymore._

_I dodged, rolling out of his path. I summoned my keyblade and struck him in the side._

_"I don't need orders from you to leave!" I roared, hitting him again and agian. Eventually, Saix fell to his knees. I walked past him, making my way out of the castle._

_Out on the street, I walked slowly. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care either. The buildings were tall above me. Everything seemed so big, and I was so small in this world._

_I kept walking, but stopped when I heard a fimilar voice. A good friends voice._

_"Your minds made up?" Axel asked, I could tell he was upset._

_I didn't even look at him when I answer. It would've been to painful._

_"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." I said calmly._

_"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" He answered quickly. _As if he cared,_ I thought._

_"No one would miss me." It was a statement. A fact._

_"That's not true!" He yelled as I started walking again._

_I heard him whisper something, but i couldn't identify what he said. I kept walking. Hopeing to find someone who knew about me. Some one who cared..._

_

* * *

_

_**Beep! Beep!**_ The alram clock sheriked as I sat up. I ran my fingers into my now tussled blond hair. I stood and looked in my mirror.

Blond hair, blue eyes. Classic goody-two-shoes. They would never suspect a thing. That is if that _asshole_ hadn't told anyone.

"God, I hate people. I know I can't hate because I have no heart, but I do hate people. Hate." I muttered to my self as I pulled on some new socks.

There was a knock on the door. I wondered who it was. It wouldn't be Saix, he knew better.

"It's open!" I shouted as i pulled on my shoes. The door didn't budge.

I rushed toward the door and opened it. The redhead was leaning against the door frame, twittling his thumbs.

"I said it was open." I said, sighing.

"I know. Just wanted to know that you weren't lazy." He laughed.

"Oh, well, is this about earlier? Because if it is, I don't want to hear it, Redhead." I stated.

"Name's Axel. Not Redhead. Axel. Got it memorized?" He looked serious. There was no way that'd I'd argue with him.

"So what do I owe this visit too?" I asked. I knew it was probally stupid.

"Class doesn't start for 45 minutes, and me and the boys always get some coffe before they start. I was wondering if you wanted to meet some people." Axel gave me a half smile. It wasn't a bad idea. I did need some friends around here..

"Sure. It couldn't kill me." I laughed.

"Perfect, but first we have to round up the guys. Do you want to come with me or just wait in the cafe?"

"I'll go. I've got nothing better to do."

We started walking down the hall. Axel led me to the end of the hallway and knocked on the last door on the right. We stood in silence for a moment before we heard an answer.

"Yo?" Came the muffled voice from behind the door.

"Lexaeus, it's Axel!" He shouted, hoping for Lexaeus to hear him.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a tal mucsled teen, with orangey hair that stood and waved like flames.

"What do you want, Axe-Man?" The tall boy asked stepping out of his room. he inched closer to Axel. It was close, but axel was much thinner and taller.

Axel laughed and put his hand in his hair.

"We were just going to get some coffe." Axel's spikes bounced as he shifted from one foot to the next.

"Oh. Okay, Lexaeus go, too." Lexaeus spoke loudly.

Axel leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Lexaeus is a bit dumb, but I wouldn't say anything to him. Unless you want your ass kicked, that is."

I nodded slightly and the three of us went to get the others.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Marluxia." Said the one with the pink hair.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said, sipping my coffe.

"I, Roxas, am Zexion. It is a pleasure to meet you." His gray covered his right eye. He sounded like he was happy meeting me, but no emotion showed.

"And I'm Demyx." Came a voice. I turned around to see the speaker. He was tall, but not as tall as Lexaeus or Axel, but about average. His blond hair was spiked at the top, but some still hung down. Most of it was tucked behind his ears. His bangs hung over his fore head, moving around as he walked.

" I see that you brought your sitar. As usual." Said Zexion. I looked Demyx. I noticed that he did have a sitar in his hands.

"You play?" He asked me, taking the seat next to me.

"I wish." I said, looking at his beautiful sea green eyes. _Great, my second day and I already have a chrush_!, I was angry at myself. But I couldn't help it. Deymx was just so cute!

"Maybe i'll teach you sometime." He said, winking at me. I wanted to faint. i smiled dreamily and lost my self in dreams of kissing him.

"You okay there, Rockstar?" Said Axel, bringing me back down to reality.

"Yep. I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to play the sitar." I smiled again. I always liked men who played instruments.

"Ha! You answered to Rockstar! That's your new nickname!" Axel laughed, but I knew he was serious.

"I hate that nam-" I started but someone cut me off.

"_Rockstar_? I like it. I kind of suits you, Roxas." The voice was Deymx's. If he said he liked it, that's all that mattered to me.

"Fine. If you guys insist, that'll be my nickname!" I sounded mad, but I really wasn't. Axel, Lexaeus, and Marluxia started to cheer while Zexion, Demyx, and I sat at the table, unmoving.

Deymx gave me an amused smile. He blinked slowly, as if trying to make sure that I was real or something. I saw him mouth words which were easy to understand. he repeated them over and over.

_Rockstar. Rockstar._ He pulled out a notebook and started writing.

I hardly knew the guy for ten minutes and I was falling head over heels for him. I would never forget those sea-green eyes....


	3. An Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Roxas: It's fun to think about though...) (Me:I know right!)**

**Title: Love Song**

**Chapter 3: An Invitation**

**An Invitation**

We only had two types of classes. Calsses at the castle which were taught by Saix and feild classes that were taught by whoever was the best at what was supposed to be taught. T day we had classes at the castle.

Saix kept droning on and on. He kept looking at me and smiling. I kept smiling back, but my attenion was all on Demyx. Saix had set me next to him which, in my opion, was a great choice. Demyx mut've felt me staring at him because he looked at me. He throw a folded piece of paper at me.

I looked around before opening it. Saix wasn't looking. Axel was talking to Zexion. He pointed at me and Zexion smiled devilishly. No doubt that Axel had just told him about what I do.

I unfolded the paper that Demyx had passed me and smiled. It read:

_Hey, Rockstar? I just wanted to know if you would like to come by my room after classes and I can teach you how to play the sitar. Do you wanna?_

I smiled to my self and wrote one the paper, right under where he had:

_Do ducks cluck?_

I put the note on his desk and he opened it. He frowned and started writing.

He passed it back to me. This is what it said:

_Ducks quack._

I wrote back:

_I meant to say that._

He smiled as he read it, trying to contain laughter. His pencil moved quickly.

The note was already unfolded by the time it was in my hands.

_So is that a yes?_

I nodded at him and slipped the note into my pocket. He smiled at me and I went back to work. Well, I wouldn't call doodling on my notebook work, but it kept me busy.

* * *

The bell rang and I hoped up out of my seat. Axel and Zexion made their way to me and Demyx. we started to leave, but as usual, one took me by the shoulder. It was Saix.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He sounded eager. I didn't want to go, so I made up a lie.

"Well, when I got back to my room, I took a nap. And when I woke up, I realized I was really sore. You really _roughed me up_ last night. I don't think I can do that without _healing_ a bit first. Sorry."

"That is fine, Roxas." He nodded and left the room. I hurried to catch up with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion.

"Hey, where were you, Rockstar?" Axel asked.

"I had to talk to Saix."

Axel and Zexion started to snicker. Axel _had_ told him.

"Am I missing something?" Demyx looked concerned.

"Nothing! I mean, you're not missing anything." I answered a little quickly.

"Okay?" Demyx raised an eyebrow. Axel was still laughing.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" I shouted at Axel.

"Didn't expect you had that in you." Said Zexion. He smiled slightly.

Axel and Zexion continued walking, but Demyx stopped me. _God, how may times in one day can some one do that to me!, _I thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I know I don't know you, but I really care about you." He was worried. His sea green eyes, peering deep into my own eyes. I wanted to kiss him right then and there.

He took me by the arm and led me to his room. I smiled as we entered. His room was messy like any teenage boy's room should've been.

"So, do you know anything about sitars?" Deymx asked.

"Not really. My mom said that my dad used to play. She wouldn't even let me touch one, because I'd remind her of him."

"Did your dad... Die?" He paused.

"Yes. When I was two."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't know him. My mom said that he used to hit her."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I smiled lightly.

He went over to his closet and pulled out a green sitar. He handed it to me. I took it as he picked up his own blue one.

"So. Let's get started." He smiled and started to strum. The sounds soon filled the room. It was beautiful, even though it was just him tuning. The way he handled the instrument, was amzing. It was practically second nature to him. I sat down on a chair and listened. Just listened.

* * *

**tbc**


	4. His Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the song '**_**Poppin' Champagne**_**'.**

**(Axel: I know you didn't see me at all in this chapter, but I have a lot to do with the next!) (Me: I don't think that's up to you...)**

**Title: Love Song**

**Chapter 4: His Voice**

**His Voice**

"You're good at this," I told Demyx, who had stopped playing his sitar to listen to me.

"Nah," He paused and blushed ," It just takes practice." He set his sitar on his bed and kneeled by the chair I was sitting in. He held my hands in place on the sitar.

"There are lots of ways to hold a sitar, but this the way I use. It's the most comfortabble, in my opinion." He smiled, moving my hands and making the sitar emit a beautiful sound.

"Is that way I should stroke it?" I said, covering my laughter from the perverted thought in my head.

"Yes. Exactly like that. Now you try it on your own." He smiled, taking his hand off mine. The heat from his hand was no longer there. I felt sad.

I stroked the sitar, making the same sound as before. I was proud of myself. I had accomplished not playing a terrible note, making Demyx's ears bleed, and the sitar didn't spontanously combust.

Deymx smiled at me. I hung my head and smiled too. He was so adorable. I wanted him to like me. Possibily to love me.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, the rest of it is easy. You just have to learn the finger placements and that's when you can learn songs." He went back to his bed and sat down.

"Do you know any songs?" I asked. My voice was weak. I felt like my attraction to him was too obvious.

He nodded, picking up his sitar. He started strumming again, but he stopped. He smiled at me.

I wanted those lips against mine. But shaking the thought, I said "Can I hear one?"

"Yeah, but my singing isn't the best, so bare with me." He said. I laughed slightly as he started.

His finger movements were going at a medium pace. The melody of the song was amazing. I soon recongnized it.

He started singing:

_You've got me poppin' champagne_

_I'm at it again_

_Caught up in the moment_

_But not in the right way._

_I'm falling in between_

_Tearing up at the seems_

_We're just aiming to please_

_And the aethetics don't hurt one bit!_

I smiled, knowing the word that came next. It was my favorite song, after all.

_So follow me down_

_Take this all the way_

_Any way you want to!_

I didn't know what he was talking about. His voice was amazing. He was an excelent singer and an amazing sitar player.

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think i'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they dispise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

I stood up and started to dance to the song. I was only here two days, but I already felt welcomed. I started to sing with him.

_You've got me thinking that _

_Lately I've been wishing_

_The television set would show me more_

_Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest_

_I strip down my diginty_

_They can take all of me_

_But they won't ever take what I still believe._

I stopped singing, watching him. He swayed ever so slightly as he sang. He was loving it. I could tell that this was his favorite thing to do. I let him take the chorus.

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think i'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they dispise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

I watched him even futher. His voice was begining to get rough, but still beautiful. I could tell that this song had a great meaning to him.

_Give up and let go_

_I'm just a boy with a dream_

_And you can take one look_

_As I fall in between_

_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

This song did have a lot of meaning. His eyes started to wander, looking away from me. But I could tell they were watering, almost about to cry.

_I know, I know, I know_

_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_I know, I know, I know_

_That theres a place for me somewhere out there!_

His voice was now shaky. He was almost crying.

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think i'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they dispise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Give up and let go_

_I'm just a boy with a dream_

_And you can take one look_

_As I fall in between_

_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

He set the sitar on his bed. He was crying. I sat down on the bed next to him. He needed comfort.

"Are you okay?"

"No." He said in between sobs. His crying was really hard.

"I could tell that the song had a lot of meaning. Was it a bad meaning?"

"Yes." He paused, "When I came out to my dad, he called me a fag and said that I could never make it as a singer. He couldn't deal with me, so he sent me here."

"You're gay?" I asked him.

"I hope that doesn't change anything between our newly found friendship. You're the only person i've told."

"Don't worry about it. You made everything a lot easier." I smiled. Knowing that he was gay meant that I could kiss him and he would be completely grossed out.

"What do you mean by th-" I cut him off, pressing my lips against his.

"Oh. That's what you mean." He said slowly. He kissed me, putting his hand on my back. His lips felt even more wonderful than I had imagined.

I kissed him back, turning the light brush of lips into a deep, hungry kiss. I felt his teenage boy instincts kick in. He pushed me back onto the messy bed. The sheets were tangled and ruffled as I fell back on them.

I felt his body weight on me, but I didn't mind. He kissed me again and again. At one point he even shoved his tounge in my mouth. I felt his hand moving under my organiztion robe, sliding it off.

I propped myself up on the bed with my elbows. If I wanted things to work, I didn't want things to go to fast.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Well, I feel like we're moving a little too fast."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I enjoyed every second, but I want to take it a little slower."

"You mean if we wanted a healthy realationship?"

"If you want to be in one."

"Totally!" He smiled. This was exciting. He wanted to date me!

"So is this like a secret or something? Us I mean." I asked. I had to know so that way I didn't blow it.

"Yeah, just for a while. I promise." He smiled. I smiled back. I leant forward towards him, he finished it off by kissing me. I smiled again.

He picked up his sitar and started to play again...

* * *

**tbc**


	5. Helping A Friend

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Zexion: Nobody wants you too.) (Me: Well aren't we just so nice?)**

**Note: I am sorry if any does actually have the e-mail adress used below...**

**Guide: (use this for the 'chat' below) **

_**Bold Italics= Hayner**_

_Italics= Roxas_

**Chaper 5: Helping a friend**

**Helping a friend**

I looked at the small watch placed on my wrist. It was _5:27_. I sighed.

"I should probally go back to my room and do my homework that I'd fail anyway." I laughed.

"Yeah, I should probally start mine too. But I'll probally give up in like twenty minutes anyway." He smiled.

"Thanks for the lesson. And can I come back tomorrow for another one?" I winked at him.

He came up close to me, and hugged me around the waist. The feeling of his arms was wonderful. It sent shockwaves down my spine and made my fingers numb.

"Sure." He said, releasing me. I grabbed my organization coat off of his bed. I had taken it off earlier when we continued playing sitar music.

I headed toward the door, but as usual, someone caught me by the arm. _My _God_! Again?,_ I thought.

"Before you actually start your homework, Axel is having the guys over for a study group. Do you wanna go?" Demyx asked. He let go of my arm and waited for my reply.

"I don't think very much studying would go on. I've only known Axel for like a day and I've noticed it's all ways nothing serious for him. And Marluxia doesn't really help out much."

"That's funny. And true, but Zexion doesn't let us do anything fun until our homework is completed. He's such a work-aholic."

I laughed. "I'll be there."

I opened the door and skipped to my room. The way Demyx had asked was very casual, but after what had happened today, I was pretty sure that he'd asked me to go there as his date. Though, no one could know about us.

I pushed my door open, faultering as I entered. I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed, cross-legged. I just sat there, staring at my closet door for no reason. I was just tired.

After what seemed like an eternity of that, I went to my desk and pulled out my lap top. I went to the adress bar and typed in _.com_. The homepaged loaded and I quickly cliked the _log in_ link.

I clicked the _user-name_ box and tpyed in my e-mail adress: _iam_a. I typed in my password and clicked _log in_.

I checked my contacts who were online searching for someone I would actually want to talk to. _Merlin?_ No. _Seifer? _No. _Fuujin? _No. _Hayner?_ Yeah, sure. I clicked on his name and the instant chat began.

_**Hey**__,_ his message popped up.

_Hey, _I replied.

_**How r things going at ur new school?**_

_Not bad. How r u and the gang since I left?_

_**Pence is trying his best not to think about it. Olette breaks down at everything that reminds her of you...**_

_And what about u?_

_**I'm really miss ya, but idk. I still think dat ur still here sometimes. Like when I'm at da usual spot alone, I start talking to u, only to realize dat u aren't there.**_

_So the tough man broke down? Looks like someone's gettin' soft! lol_

_**Hardly!**_

I was about to reply but he replied first.

_**Hey, I g2g. My mom is freakin' out cuz i dont have my homework done. See ya!**_

_K. Bye!_

I logged out and shut off the small lap top. I went back towards my bed but stopped. There was a knock on the door.

I opened it just acrack and could already tell who it was. The spikey red hair was a dead give-away. Axel.

"Hey-a." He said with a sly smile.

"Hey." I laughed. He was such a dork.

"I'm sure Demyx told you, but we're having a _study group_ in my room. And they're already there." He explained.

"Yeah. I really need help with the nobody-heartless theory. I don't really get much of it." I smiled.

"How can you not get it? You are a nobody!"

"I know. But no one asked you, _know-it-all_, now did they?"

"Nah. Guess not. Ready?"

I quickly grabbed my laptop, bookbag, and cell phone. I nodded at Axel. He slowly moved away from the door frame, letting me slide past him. He smiled at me.

"What? See somethin' you like?" I laughed.

"No. I just think that you'll fit in nicely here."

"Aw. Thanks. We gonna go or what?" I was trying to rush him. The sooner I saw Demyx, the better.

"Yeah," He said as he started walking down the narrow hall. He walked past me, pulling me along. We stopped in front of a fimilar door. His door. He quickly opened it, revealing the people inside.

"Hey, everyone." I said. I sat on a little foot stool, right next to Zexion.

"Hey, Rockstar. Got any _jobs_ tonight?" He snickered. I hit him upside the head lightly.

"Shut up before I bash your face in." I said bluntly. He stopped and looked at me. I wasn't kidding. I was dead serious.

"Fine." Was all that he answered. His face went pale. I may've been tall and skinny, but I could kick some ass.

He sat there in silence, I was tempted to get up and leave, but I looked straight ahead.

The sea green eyes were concerned and worriful. I smiled as Demyx came over and sat by me.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied, smiling like an idiot.

"Let us begin our work, please." Zexion said, opening his book.

* * *

Everyone was filing out of Axel's room. It was going on 10:30. We were all tired and needed some sleep. I wasn't all that tired, but I never wanted to turn down an opertunity to sleep.

One by one, we started to file out of the door. I was last with Demyx in front of me. He made it out the door, smiling to me as he left. I was about to leave, but guess what happened? Axel's hand held my shoulder.

"_What_ is with you people!" I shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his look wasn't all that concerned.

"Nothing. Anyway, what do you want?" There had to be a good reason for this.

"I'm a little _deprived_."

"Of what?"

He coughed before answering. "Sex."

"Oh." I didn't get what he was going at.

"Yeah. I got enough money to buy you, and I can pay you right up front if you like."

So, that's what he meant.

I pulled out my wallet and checked how much cash I had. I had only a hundred bucks fromn last night, but I did need more.

"I'm a hundred dollars for one night. Fifty for any _job_ you like."

"Oh, well I got the money." He smiled.

I shut the door.

"Let's make this quick."

**tbc**


	6. I Hope He Doesn't Find Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Axel:I wish you did.) Me: Me too, my friend, me too.) **

**Nor do I own the "scence" below. It was writen by ryuzaki4, a good friend for writing it for me.**

**Warning: There is **_**adult content **_**in this chapter and is not advised for young readers.**

**Chapter 6: I hope he doesn't find out.**

**Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

Axel sat on his bed, staring at me with eager eyes. I couldn't help but shudder at the look he was giving me, as though I were a prize he had won.

"So, do we just...Start, or..?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Slowly, I made my way towards him and got on my knees. Axel took in a shuddered breath as my hand went up and towards his crotch. I was absolutely nonchalant about the whole thing, considering that it was my "profession" and all. Axel was harder than a rock, and we hadn't even really began. Slowly, I licked the small slit at the tip of the throbbing head. "Oh, god.."

I continued small laps at the tip, closing my eyes before taking it whole in my mouth. Axel's hand shot straight to my hair, pulling slightly. My pace was slow, at first, but it started to build the louder his grunts and groans grew. I massaged his length with tongue, wrapping it around the tip and shaft, sliding it between the slit on his tip again. I pulled out for a quick moment and pumped his member with my hand, putting my attention back to tip by licking and sucking.

"Jesus," Axel tilted his head back and thrusted his hips forward, sending his whole shaft deep down my throat. I sucked and swallowed, trying to get him to release early so I could get away, but he wouldn't break. I growled a bit and stood up, unzipping my pants. Axel looked up at me curiously, but it soon turned to shock when I pulled my own length out. I sat in his lap and gripped his member, setting it next to mine, rubbing them together and causing little friction, and making him hiss. His head went back again as I began rolling my hips, rubbing our two members together. I pulled his face down to mine, catching his gaze in mine.

"Oh god, Axel.." I twisted my face into those of complete pleasure, "Mmmm!" It seemed to be working. I could feel his dick throbbing against my own, but I was starting to get aroused myself. Quickening my pace, I squeezed both our lengths together and moaned his name. That was all I needed to do to break him. He grabbed me by my shoulers, forcing me down to my knees again. He gripped me by my hair and ushered his dick into my mouth again and thrusted until he came into my mouth. I reluctantly swallowed and tucked my now limp shaft away into my pants. I stood up and took the money, not caring to look him in the eyes, and left.

* * *

I walked down the hallway. A lot of things on my mind. A lot of questions that kept prying and wriggling into my brain. Questions like : _Will Demyx find out? Will Axel tell Zexion about this? Am I a bad boyfriend for what just happened? Should I stop?_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I opened the door to my room and almost screamed.

I had a visitor. It was the cute blonde who was teaching me how to play the sitar.

It was Demyx.

"Hey,' I choked on the words.

_Does he know? Is that why he's here? _I thought.

"Hey," He quickly got up off my bed and hugged me.

Wow. A hug. We'd only known eachother a few hours. And we'd only been dating for half of those.

I smiled. "Any particular reason for this visit?" I said sweetly.

"I felt like we didn't get to talk much today." He smiled.

I faked a smile, and sighed with relief.

"I know the feeling."

He took my hand and sat on my bed and talked the night away. Literally.


End file.
